Breast cancer is the most common caner in women, with an estimated five year survival of 75%. As a result, the majority of female adult cancer survivors have had a breast cancer diagnosis. The literature describes a wide range of disruptions in day-to-day living as a result of a breast cancer diagnosis, with persisting problems of sexuality and intimacy in many survivors. The etiology of sexual dysfunction in breast cancer survivors has not been well-studied; however, it is likely to be multifaceted, and include such factors as pre-morbid sexual problems, changes in intimate relationships as a result of the breast cancer diagnosis and treatment, psychological problems leading to change in libido, as well as the physiologic consequences of chemotherapy and hormone therapy on endocrine function with resulting premature menopause and estrogen deprivation sequelae. This research will be conducted in two major metropolitan areas (Los Angeles and Washington, DC) and will use survey (N-1000) and face-to-face interview (N=150)approaches to describe the type, frequency and severity of sexual and intimate relationship problems in breast cancer survivors who are between one and five years since initial surgical treatment. The recruitment effort will be designed to over-sample African American breast cancer survivors, so that more can be learned about this understudied group. Using this survey data we will develop a predictive model to identify characteristics of breast cancer survivors who are at high risk for sexuality and intimacy problems. In the second phase of the research, we will survey a new sample of breast cancer survivors (N=1000) to validate the predictive model and to identify high risk subjects for participation in a randomized, controlled intervention study. A total of 310 breast cancer survivors will be randomized to the control of experimental condition, and will be recruited in three waves during an 18 month period. The intervention study will test the efficacy of a time-limited psychoeducational group program on improvement in emotional functioning as he primary outcome, with changes in sexual function, body image and intimate relationships as secondary endpoints. Representatives from national and local patient advocacy/breast survivor groups will serve as advisors to the research effort.